O-wren
O-wren Male garuda-blooded aasimar (plumekith) ranger 6/Champion 1 (Pathfinder RPG Advanced Race Guide 84) NG Medium outsider (native) Hero Points '3 '''Init '+6; '''Senses '''darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +12 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '20, touch 16, flat-footed 14 (+4 armor, +6 dexterity) '''hp '''66 (6d10+21) '''Fort '+9, 'Ref '+11, 'Will '+5 (+3 Trait bonus vs. mind-affecting spells and effects from demons) '''Defensive Abilities '''hard to kill ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '''30 ft. '''Melee ''+1 longsword'' +9/+4 (1d8+3/19-20) or :unarmed strike +8/+3 (1d3+2 nonlethal) Ranged ''+1 composite longbow'' +14/+9 (1d8+3/×3) Special Attacks 'combat style (archery), favored enemies (evil outsiders +4, humans +2), mythic power (5/day, surge +1d6) '''Ranger Spells Prepared '(CL 3rd; concentration +6) :1st—gravity bow{super}APG{/super}, hunter's howl{super}APG{/super} (DC 14) ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '14, '''Dex '''23, '''Con '''14, '''Int '''10, '''Wis '''16, '''Cha '''10 '''Base Atk '+6; 'CMB '+8; '''CMD '''24 '''Feats '''Deadly Aim, Endurance, Point Blank MasterAPG, Point-blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rapid Shot, Weapon Focus (longbow) '''Traits '''asmodean demon hunter, stolen fury '''Skills '''Acrobatics +12, Climb +6, Disable Device +9, Handle Animal +4, Heal +7, Intimidate +4, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +6, Knowledge (geography) +4, Knowledge (nature) +4, Knowledge (planes) +5 (+7 to identify evil outsiders or items or effects created by evil outsiders, +8 on checks related to demons), Perception +12, Ride +10, Sense Motive +4, Spellcraft +4 (+6 to identify evil outsiders or items or effects created by evil outsiders), Stealth +15, Survival +9, Swim +6 '''Languages '''Celestial, Common '''SQ '''celestial crusader, favored terrain (planes +2), hero points, hunter's bond (companions), track +3, wild empathy +6 '''Combat Gear ''+1 evil outsider-bane arrows'' (3), +1 holy arrows (5), cold iron arrows (108), potion of cure light wounds (4), potion of cure moderate wounds (2), potion of cure serious wounds (2), scroll of resistance, wand of longstrider (5 charges), oil (5); Other Gear 'mithral chain shirt, ''+1 composite longbow, +1 longsword, slaying arrow, terendelev's scales (sacred weaponry), backpack, bedroll, belt pouch, candle (2), chalk, grappling hook, hammer, hooded lantern, piton (4), hemp rope (50 ft.), sack (2), thieves' tools, masterwork, tindertwig (4), torch (2), trail rations (7), waterskin, 221 gp, 6 sp ---- '''Tracked Resources ---- +1 Evil Outsider-bane arrows - 0/3 +1 holy arrows - 0/5 Align Weapon (good/law only, can affect nat weapons, 3/day) - 0/3 Cold Iron arrows - 0/108 Mythic Power (5/day, Surge +1d6) - 0/5 Potion of cure light wounds - 0/4 Potion of cure moderate wounds - 0/2 Potion of cure serious wounds - 0/2 Slaying arrow (Evil Outsider) - 0/1 Tindertwig - 0/4 Torch - 0/2 Trail rations - 0/7 Wand of longstrider (5 charges) - 0/5 ---- Special Abilities ---- Asmodean Demon Hunter You gain a +3 trait bonus on Knowledge (planes) checks about demons and a +2 trait bonus on Will saves against mind-affecting spells and effects from demons. Celestial Crusader +1 att/AC vs evil outsider & +2 Spellcraft/Knowledge (planes) to ID them or thier items/effects. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white vision only). Deadly Aim -2/+4 Trade a penalty to ranged attacks for a bonus to ranged damage. Distant Barrage (Ex) As a swift action, use 1 power for ranged att (+1 bonus, ignore cover/conceal & bypass all DR). Endless Hatred (Ex) Use 1 power to ignore favored enemy DR for 1 rd and +2 to all FE bonues for 1 min. Endurance +4 to a variety of fort saves, skill and ability checks. Sleep in L/M armor with no fatigue. Favored Enemy (Evil Outsiders +4) (Ex) +4 to rolls vs. Favored Enemy (Evil Outsiders) foes. Favored Enemy (Humans +2) (Ex) +2 to rolls vs. Favored Enemy (Humans) foes. Favored Terrain (Planes +2) (Ex) +2 to rolls when in Favored Terrain (Planes). Hard to Kill (Ex) Automatically stabilize when dying, and only die at neg Con x 2. Hero Points Hero Points can be spent at any time to grant a variety of bonuses. Hunting Companions (3 rounds) (Ex) Grant half favored enemy bonus to allies in 30' as move action. Mythic Power (5/day, Surge +1d6) Use this power to perform your mythic abilities. Point-Blank Shot +1 to attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at up to 30 feet. Precise Shot You don't get -4 to hit when shooting or throwing into melee. Rapid Shot You get an extra attack with ranged weapons. Each attack is at -2. Scroll of resistance Add this item to create a scroll with spells on it. Stolen Fury +2 trait bonus to CMB vs. Demons Surge (1d6) (Su) Use 1 power to increase any d20 roll by the listed amount. Track +3 Add the listed bonus to survival checks made to track. Wand of longstrider (5 charges) Add this item to create a wand of a chosen spell. Wild Empathy +6 (Ex) Improve the attitude of an animal, as if using Diplomacy. Hero Lab and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at http://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Publishing, LLC®, and are used under license. Category:Browse Category:Heroes